


It's Good to be Home

by blueishday



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, youtuber jb?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueishday/pseuds/blueishday
Summary: “Yep, just done reviewing your movie” he replied, knowing the fact that Jinyoung’s smile will bloom right after that sentence, and he is right. Jinyoung smiles shyly, either because his boyfriend watched his movie or the fact that he knows his boyfriend will boast about his acting.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	It's Good to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in Ao3. I hope you will enjoy this. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for some mistakes 😂

“That’s all I could review about ‘She is Psychometric’. In conclusion, the best option for you all is to watch the movie. Just like I said before, this movie is a must! The chemistry between the cast and of course the story is devastatingly perfect! So, if you have watched the movie, you can tell your thoughts either in the comment section or my Instagram dm’s.” Jaebeom laughs cheerfully to his reflecting camera lens. Today's segment is a movie review, and it’s been his favorite segment lately. It’s fun to watch movies then try to decipher and analyze the storyline, also his subscriber loves his objective reviews, so more views more pennies.  


He ends his recording with a relieved smile, but sighs loudly remembering the editing he should do before upload it on his YouTube page. Jaebeom allows himself to rest before burning his eyes from the computer radiation, throw himself on his bed to sleep for a bit. Though before he reaches the deepest state of his slumber, a soft thud of his bedroom door and the familiar footsteps arouse him to consciousness. The next thing he realizes is another body lying beside him. He still closes his eyes, knowing the owner of the fresh yet masculine blackberry scent. The person starts to caress his hair, petting it softly like a baby, lulling him to sleep. His mind getting hazy but he tries to fight it and raise his hand to put it on top of the latter hand.  


“Oh, you’re awake?” The other man said softly beside him. Jaebeom finally opens his eyes and see the tired eyes of his lover. Jinyoung is finally coming to his apartment again after months, his deadly movie shooting schedules prevent them from spending time together. He takes Jinyoung’s hand from his hair to entangle their hands together.  


“I miss you,” Jaebeom said as they lay together facing each other with their hands and heart united. Jinyoung smiled, though he looks like he’s gonna knock out any seconds.  


“I miss you too, so so much” he replied while giggling cheerfully. The moment he heard that giggle, Jaebeom feel all the emotions he thought he already felt in the absence of Jinyoung, but seeing him right beside him, hand laces loosely, the warmth and the scent of his cologne, he realizes that he finally back home. Home to where he belongs. Right beside his tombstone mate, his one and only soulmate.  


“Your computer is still on, are you just done recording for your YouTube page?” Jinyoung asks while trying to get closer to feel Jaebeom’s warmth. Jaebeom then remembers his plan to edit his video after a few minutes nap, but after his lover’s return, he might postpone it for a bit.  


“Yep, just done reviewing your movie” he replied, knowing the fact that Jinyoung’s smile will bloom right after that sentence, and he is right. Jinyoung smiles shyly, either because his boyfriend watched his movie or the fact that he knows his boyfriend will boast about his acting.  


“I will gladly welcome the increase of our movie rate then” he replied teasingly. As one of the most influential Youtuber, Jinyoung knows that Jaebeom's review will arouse people's curiosity. “You can count on me” Jaebeom said, chuckling a bit. Jinyoung only nods while smiling softly as he closes his eyes.  


The silence between them feels so comfortable with the obvious drowsiness of sleep. Jaebeom’s eyes feel so heavy, though he tried to make some decent small conversations with his lover.  


“Do you have work tomorrow?” he asks, a little bit slurring in his words. But by the pause of Jinyoung’s reply, he knows that they both couldn’t hold the force of sleep any longer. Jinyoung’s voice laced with the thickness of sleep, and his pouty lips just barely move to answer his question,  


“No, I finally have a few days’ rests, around three days I guess,” he replied sleepily. Jaebeom is suddenly wide awake with Jinyoung’s answer. Finally, they could spend some time together. He feels giddy, excited by the thought they could do a lot of impending things they couldn’t do for months, even though it’s nearly four years they are together.  


“Good then, we could cuddle all day until tomorrow, Jinyoungie,” he got up and pull Jinyoung softly by their still united hands. “Let’s get you clean first, it will feel uncomfortable sleeping with that clothes” He said, trying to make Jinyoung move from their bed. Jinyoung only whines loudly, protesting to Jaebeom for being drag out of the bed against his will.  


“But I’m too tired, let me just go to sleep, hyung” Jinyoung protest with his eyes still closed. He actually didn’t really against Jaebeom's attempt to take him to the bathroom, even trying to get up on his own.  


“If you won’t take a bath on your own, I’ll bathe you with my own hands” he said teasingly, even though its not his first time to do so. But with the tip of Jinyoung’s ears getting red, his eyes open in surprise, he knows that he is still shy about that idea.  
But he still answers without any layer of embarrassment. “Sure, you can try me” he said, pulling out his hand from Jaebeom’s warm grip. Even with his bold words, he paces quickly to the bathroom to free himself from Jaebeom teasing grin.  


Before Jaebeom could catch up to him, Jinyoung already slams the door right in front of Jaebeom’s face, pulling out laughter deep from his chest from the cute reaction of his Jinyoungie.  


“Jinyoung-ah, you forgot your towel and clothes~” Jaebeom singsong from the bedroom, taking out a towel and pajama for Jinyoung from his wardrobe. After a few minutes of ransacking his wardrobe to find Jinyoung's favorite clothes, he walks to the front of his bathroom. He knocks softly after the last drip of water could be heard.  


Jinyoung opens the bathroom door just enough to peek out his head and hand.  


“Give it to me” he said. His skin still flushes a bit from the warm bath he just took, and water dripping through his slightly tan skin. 

Jaebeom mesmerized by the image before him, even though it’s not the first time he saw Jinyoung naked, and wet.  
Jaebeom handed the towel and pajama he has folded neatly. But before Jinyoung can take it from his hand, Jaebeom pulls it back, making Jinyoung grunts annoyedly. Because of that action, the bathroom door open more widely, and Jaebeom took that chance to softly peck Jinyoung’s forehead.  


Jinyoung froze in his spot, not expecting the domestic gesture, and his skin flushes more but because of his warming cheeks.  
Jaebeom put the towel and pajama to Jinyoung’s hand. He smiles widely, feeling proud of himself to be able to make his boyfriend lost of words. He walks backward, followed by Jinyoung’s shy eyes, even without spewing out words.  


“Be quick okay? I want to have my well deserve cuddles as soon as possible” he said while waving his hand happily and walk to his bedroom.  


Jinyoung only stares at his boyfriend back as Jaebeom walks away, feeling all sorts of emotions just hours after he got back home. He smiles and sighs happily, feeling content with the domesticity.  


“It feels good to be back home” he whispers to himself, before closing the door to get ready for his long-awaited cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually plan to make the longer version of this fic, but I don't know if I'm capable of that. I feel kinda awkward to write again after years, I also haven't prepared the storyline so if you have any suggestions, I will be really happy. Also, let's be friends on twitter (@feelinblueday), I need someone to rant about JJP and Got7 😆😊


End file.
